1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar fan, and more particularly to a solar fan providing enhanced wind power.
2. Description of Related Art
The existing electric fans are most designed having a single head and powered by the grid. For making an electric fan more practical and powered by solar energy, the inventor have done research and development to improve the conventional fans.